Welcome to My World, Paul
by daughterxofxAthena
Summary: A bunch of times Paul Blofis meets Percy Jackson. Rated T because I don't know what will happen. Now taking requests!
1. The One and Only

**A/N: This probably isn't going to be very good, but that's my opinion, not yours. I've decided to make the chapters short, but update more often. This is whenever Percy has free time and is home during BotL, but before his birthday party. Or would it be after TTC then? Yeah, I think it would. Okay, so this is after TTC and before BotL, so Percy is officially 13 years old. I hope you can figure all that out. The more you Review, the more chapters you get. I need at least 2 Reviews to post the next chapter, because it's the second chapter. After I post the second chapter, then I'll need 3 Reviews, then 4, and so on. Yeah, good luck reading all this. It's probably going to be like, Paul and Percy meet, or Paul sees Percy, or Percy sees Paul, one time a chapter. You get the idea. I think. Anyway, I'm just going to assume you do. I decided to do one meeting per chapter. Sooo yeah. R&R!**

**-Lexia**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Paul, say it.**

**Paul: Say what?**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Paul: I have no idea what you are talking about!**

**Me: Oh, okay. I didn't know that. Anyway, I don't own PJO!**

* * *

Paul's P.o.V.

When Sally told me she had a son, I was expecting a little toddler, not a 13 year old.

I was going to her house for a 'study date'- where we would study, and talk about anything we wanted to to get to know each other better- when Sally called me.

"Hello," I asked.

"Hi Paul, its Sally."

"Oh hi Sally, what did you need?"

"I just wanted to let you know that my son is going to be here."

"Oh, that's quite alright. I would actually like to meet this son of yours."

"Okay, but if it's any trouble, he has a friend that can take him to camp."

"Oh, no, no, no! I don't mind at all."

"Alrighty then. Thanks Paul. Bye!"

"Good bye."

We hung up.

I've seen her son's school records. Perseus "Percy" Jackson. Expelled from every school that he's ever been to by blowing up one thing or another. Most of the time he blew up the school. Sometimes it was the bus. But mostly the school. Even with all that, Sally talks about him like he has never done anything wrong, at all.

By that time, when I was finished with that train of thoughts, I was at Sally's house. Or should I say apartment. Yeah, apartment. I parked my car, went through the main doors, into the elevator, up to Sally's floor, out of the elevator, over to Sally's door, and knocked. What I didn't expect was a 13 year old boy to open the door.

"MOM! Your friend is here!" He called.

Oh so this must be Percy.

"Hello. I'm Paul Blofis. I take it you're Percy?" I asked.

"Yup. Come on in. She'll be out in a minute." Percy responded.

Paul's P.o.V.

Percy wasn't anything like I expected. I was expecting a delinquent. Nose rings, earrings, other piercings, things like that, and emo or goth. What I got was nothing like that.

What I got was a kid who looked much older than 13. He looked like he was 15 or something. He was about 5'3, with shaggy black hair and intimidating sea green eyes. He had some kind of aura around him, that was saying something along the lines of _'don't mess with me, you'll regret it.' _He was more muscled than most 13 year olds I know. Like I said, intimidating.

Percy stepped aside, breaking my train of thought.

I came in, right when Sally came out.

Sally was wearing dark jeans, and a gray cardigan. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Oh hi Paul!" Sally said. "Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you get acquainted with Percy?"

"Alright then." I told her.

I sat down on the couch next to Percy.

"So, what grade are you going into next year?" I asked.

"I'm going into 9th grade." Percy replied.

"He's going into 9th grade if we can find a school that will take him!" Sally called from the kitchen.

"You're having trouble finding a school?" I asked.

"Yeah. You see, I'm not the best student…" Percy trailed off awkwardly.

"Well I could convince Goode to take you. It's the school I work at." I told him.

"No. Really. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He said, a little fetidly.

"No, seriously. No problem at all." I tried to convince him.

"Well, if you say so…"

"Alright. It's settled then. I'll talk to my boss, and have him take a look at your record." I said, smiling.

"Thanks Paul, that's really kind of you." Sally said, walking into the living room.

"Yeah, thanks." Percy added.

"Now that we have that settled, dinnertime!" Sally called in a sing songy voice.

Percy jumped up and ran to the kitchen, just like a little kid.

Ω

"Thank you Sally, dinner was amazing." I told her.

"Oh, you're welcome. And thank you." She responded.

After dinner, Percy had run off to his room for some reason. He said something about calling a Grover? Anyway, I thanked Sally again and headed for the door.

Ω

Sally's P.o.V

Dinner was great. Nothing odd happened, no monster attacks, nothing. Thank the gods.


	2. Secrets and Lies

**Hi everybody, sorry I was gone so long, I'm a complete and total procrastinator. This one is taking place during BotL, when Sally and Paul are in a steady relationship, and Percy is 14. This is after Percy and Nico make amends, and before Percy's 15****th**** birthday party. Somebody should really come up with a couple name for them. Saul? Pally? I don't know, I'm a child of Athena, not Aphrodite. I guess that's it, sooo yeah.**

**Disclaimer:**

**How can a daughter of Athena be a middle-aged man named Rick Riordan? **

* * *

Paul's P.o.V.

I was sitting in the recliner in the living room when I heard loud sounds and talking coming from Percy's room. I knew for a fact that Percy was not home, so I immediately thought it was a burglar.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a rather large knife, and crept up the stairs and down the hall to Percy's room.

I put my ear on the door to see if I could hear anything. I heard a muffled groan come from somebody, and it sounded like the person was in pain.

Then I heard another muffled, "Careful, Nico. That hellhound really ripped Percy up." It sounded like a girl's voice.

What? Didn't I hear Percy talk about a Nico once? And a hellhound like from Greek Mythology? Those aren't real, how could it 'rip Percy up'?

I heard footsteps coming towards the door, and I decided to play it safe and watch secretly from a secluded location.

I crept around the corner, and peeked out from behind it. I saw a girl with curly blond hair, a tattered t-shirt and jeans, and some cuts and scrapes carrying a guy whose arm was draped over her shoulder, along with a guy with dark black hair, a tattered t-shirt and jeans, and some cuts and scrapes.

The guy they were carrying had black hair, but his clothes were in shreds, and he was bleeding soundly.

"Start the water in the bathtub, help me lift Percy in there, then go get some salt from the kitchen." The blond told the one kid, Nico.

What would they want with Percy?

I heard the water in the bathroom start, and some grunting. I decided it was time to step in, so I set the knife down, and headed towards the bathroom. I peeked my head around the corner, and saw Percy in the bathtub, his head underwater, in red water. He had three huge gashes across his chest, and other large cuts among his body.

Then, the Nico kid started toward the door. I decided _now _was the time to really step in.

I stepped into the doorway and cleared my throat. Both of the kids whipped their heads around to look at me. "What are you doing with Percy?"

The girl stepped forward. "Hi, you must be Sally's boyfriend. I'm Annabeth, Percy's best friend- NICO, I told you to go get the salt! - and that's Nico, Percy's cousin. We were just helping Percy, after he got attacked by a dog."

"Percy needs to go to the hospital, not sit in a bathtub! Not to mention he must be drowning from his head being underwater so long!" I exclaimed.

Just then Nico came back with the salt and dumped all of it in the tub.

"Sorry, but I think you need more salt." He said.

Percy sighed. I looked over at him and saw that the cuts looked just like scratches. And, I know for a fact, that. Is. Not. Possible.

Percy popped his head above water.

"YOU STUPID, STUPID, SEAWEED BRAIN! DO YOU EVEN THINK BEFORE YOU ACT?!" I flinched at how loud Annabeth was yelling.

"Well sorry for saving your life, again." Percy replied calmly. Then he noticed me. "Hey Paul, umm." He snapped his fingers, and said, "You remember nothing."

I felt like I was in a trance. I walked back to the living room, forgetting why I was there in the first place.

* * *

**Ta-da! I did it! I did it! I did it! Hooray! And for all of you slow thinkers out there, Percy Misted Paul, because he wasn't ready to know yet. Sorry for the long wait. Tell me if you want anything special in the chapters, and I'll see what I can do.**

**QUESTION**

**Should I make Paul learn about Percy's world in chapter 3 or not? Please tell me when you think I should so I can plan the story a little better!**

** R&R.**

**-Lexia**


	3. The Perfect Storm

**A/N: This is during BotL when Percy goes home for a couple of days and Paul** **Stays at Percy's apartment a lot of the time Sally is there. Just go with it. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites guys, but I do need suggestions. If you want me to do something, I'm taking requests. I got a review a while ago from Laureleaf3 asking to bring in a god, and I will, just not in this chapter. R&R.**

**~Lexia**

* * *

Paul's P.o.V.

I was sitting on the couch with Percy, grading papers, while he was watching TV. Sally was in the kitchen baking her cookies from heaven, though I never understood the blue, but it wouldn't be Sally's cooking if it wasn't blue, when the doorbell rang.

Percy sighed and got up to get it.

Just before Percy opened the door, a girl about his height, electric blue eyes, a lot of eyeliner and mascara, ripped black skinny jeans, a Green Day t-shirt, a silver tiara thing in her spikey black hair, a silver parka, and combat boots, kicked the door open, breaking it, and waltzed in like she owned the place.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" She walked over to Percy and kissed his cheek. "Did you remember to pick up the kids from school?" She plopped herself down on the couch where Percy was sitting earlier.

"Okay, six things. One, I'm not your 'honey'. Two, you don't live here. Three, gross! Now I have to sanitize my cheek! Four, we don't have kids that need to be picked up, and never will since you _are_ my cousin. Five, get out of my spot, I _was_ sitting there, you know. And six, hi Thalia!" Percy said.

"Thalia, I told you to wait for me!" Just then, a girl with curly blond hair and gray eyes walked through the now broken door. The girl had an orange t-shirt on that had black letters saying 'CHB'. She was wearing jean shorts and gray converse and had a bead necklace around her neck.

"Sorry Annie, but you were taking too long." Thalia huffed.

"Don't call me Annie!" The blond girl yelled.

The 'Annie' girl went over to Percy and hugged him tight. He hugged her back tighter. "I missed you Wise Girl." Percy stated. _Ahhh young love, _I thought. "I missed you too, Seaweed Brain."

"Well _I_ didn't miss you, Kelp Head."

"I didn't miss you either, Pinecone Face." Percy stated. "Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth replied.

"Can you get Thunder Pants out of my spot while I go sanitize my cheek?" Percy asked.

"Sure, but why do you have to sanitize your cheek?" Annabeth replied.

"You don't want to know." Percy and Thalia chorused.

I was just sitting there awkwardly.

"Oh hey, I'm Annabeth and this is Thalia. Sorry, we just didn't notice you earlier, you were being so quiet." Annabeth said.

"It's okay. I'm Paul Blofis. Sally's boyfriend."

Then, a very pink lady walked through the door. She was wearing a pink sunhat, a pink sundress, and pink heels. She also had on a necklace with pink beads and a very large, expensive looking pink gem, and a bunch of metal bracelets, which were, can you guess, pink. She had brown wavy hair, and blue eyes, making her face look a lot like Sally.

"Hello everybody!" She called in a very sing-songy voice.

Annabeth, who was attempting to pull Thalia off the couch, and Thalia, who was attempting to stay on the couch, both scrambled up at the same time Percy walked into the room with a very red cheek, like he had been scrubbing it. The all bowed at the same time, chorusing, "Hello, Lady Aphrodite."

"Hello children, Paul." 'Lady Aphrodite' replied. "You can call me Aphrodite."

"Hello Aphrodite, how did you know my name?" I asked.

"I know everybody's names!" She laughed cheekily. "So how are you and Sally doing? I have yet to come up with a couple name for you two. How do you like Pally?"

"Great." I replied, answering all her questions in one word, while I looked over her shoulder to see Percy and Thalia bickering at an extremely fast rate, while Annabeth rubbed her temples.

Aphrodite started blabbering on about shoes or clothes or something while Percy, Thalia, and now Annabeth were arguing about something.

Sally walked through the broken door and Aphrodite ran over to her and hugged her, dragging her out by the hand yelling something about shopping. I'm pretty sure I heard Percy mutter something about 'my mom being kidnapped by the crazy goddess of love'.

Oh well, so much for a normal day.


	4. The Duty of the Sun

**A/N: This is after BotL, after Paul and Sally are married. In my opinion, they didn't tell Paul the truth until after the wedding, just to be safe. Or something. Anyway, Paul doesn't know yet. I know that the last chapter kind of sucked, despite some of the reviews I got. Thanks you guys, it means a lot. Even if you don't review, so do the favorites and follows. I have gotten so many emails, it took me almost all night to sort through them, including waiting for my computer to catch up with me. R&R!**

**~Lexia**

* * *

Paul's P.o.V.

I woke up when I heard banging in the kitchen.

I glanced at the clock. 7:00. Great. I know I'm used to getting up early, but I kind of like to sleep in on Saturdays.

Anyway, I got up and pulled on my robe, the one Sally got me for my birthday. I pushed off the covers, swung my legs out of bed, and hauled myself up.

I stumbled out of the bedroom, almost banging into the wall on the way out. I shuffled my way into the kitchen, almost running into the swinging door that leads into it.

When I looked over the island, I saw a blond guy rifling through the pots and pans. I cleared my throat. He stood up and smiled. I was almost blinded by his perfectly white teeth. He had bright blue eyes, and a perfect complexion that made him look about 17. If I was a girl, I would have thought he was hot.

"Hi!" he said. He kind of reminded me of those perky cheerleaders from Goode.

"Um… hello." I replied.

"Hi! Percy said I could come have breakfast here, because the others are annoying. I was gunna make pancakes! They were gunna be yellow. I like yellow. Do you know where the food coloring is? Also, your pans are very unorganized." He said in one breath.

I didn't know what else to say so I just said, "The food coloring is in the cabinet above the microwave."

"Thank you Paul!" He yelled.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Percy told me about you and to not freak you out. Are you freaked out?"

"Well yeah, kinda."

"Oops."

Just then, Percy came trudging out of his room in Nemo boxers, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"HI PERCY!" The blond dude yelled, again.

Percy jumped, and put his hand by where his pants pocket would be, if he was wearing pants. When he saw who it was, he just looked bored again and said, "Hi, Apollo. And thank you for that very loud wake-up call." Huh, Apollo. Who names their kid after the Greek god of the sun? Oh well.

Apollo just smiled.

Percy sniffed the air. "Do I smell pancakes?"

"Yeah, I'm making some. Want any?"

"Are they blue?"

"No, Percy, they're yellow. Yellow is a happier color than blue, so get over it Fish Face Junior." Apollo replied.

"I'll have some anyway. I'm hungry." Percy said.

"Paul, you want any?" Apollo asked.

"Um… no thank you." I answered.

Apollo got two plates from the cabinet—how he knew where _those_ were, I'll never know—and stacked four pancakes on one, and six on the other. Percy grabbed two glasses and filled them with orange juice. Apollo and Percy set the things down on the table and sat down in their respective chairs. Percy got the plate with six pancakes and Apollo got the plate with four pancakes.

"Ready," Apollo asked Percy.

"Set," Percy answered.

"Go," they both yelled at the same time.

Then they proceeded to stuff their faces with pancakes. By the time Apollo was on his second pancake, Percy was on his third.

Surprisingly, Percy finished his pancakes first, even though he had two more than Apollo.

"HA! I win! You owe me forty drachmas!" Percy yelled, spraying syrup everywhere. I wet two washcloths and threw them at them. They both muttered a thank you.

"I should have listened to Hermes, he told me you could eat really fast." Apollo grumbled. Hermes? What's with all the weird names?

Apollo looked at his watch. "Woah! I gotta go! Duty calls!" He yelled, standing up.

"By Apollo! Thanks for breakfast!" Percy yelled as Apollo went through the door. Then he started cleaning up the dishes. I went over and helped him.

"Does that happen often?" I asked.

"You get used to it."

Uh oh.


	5. Don't Skip This, I Dare You

Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry for not updating on Sunday, but I need your opinion for a new chapter, and I was busy.

Should I:

A. Make Percy tell Paul the truth just in general, or by:

{INDENT}1. Having Percy have a civilized talk with Paul

{INDENT}2. Having a character say something that forces Percy to tell Paul the truth

{INDENT}3. Have something happen that forces Percy to tell Paul the truth

B. Have another god come in

C. Have a demigod come in

D. Other (Please specify)

Please respond soon so I can get started on a new chapter! The votes will be counted on Wednesday, and depending on how much homework I have, the chapter possibly be posted, the earliest is Sunday, the latest is Wednesday.

R&R!

~Lexia


End file.
